Broken Angel
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: 6 of 15. After the events of "Thinking of You" Meryl and Vash are ready to begin their new relationship. Meryl is the most eager of the two. Vash, on the other hand, is depressed over leaving Knives.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Angel

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Meryl and Vash

Summary: The morning after "Thinking of You". Vash has some regrets about living his brother alone in an abandoned SEEDs ship.

Author Note: Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Trigun nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: T

Part One

It was morning, the bright light from outside of my window waking me from my deep slumber. I did not want to wake up. I felt it was too soon to wake. I was so happy, comfortable, warm, and most importantly, I felt safer than I ever felt before. I could not remember the last time I felt in peace. I knew it had to do with the man sleeping soundly beside me. I had made love with Vash the Stampede

I had always dreamt of waking in Vash's arms. It was a dream I never thought would actually come true, but here I was in my bed with the infamous Humanoid Typhoon. My happiness knew no end at that very moment. This had to be the best moment of my life.

My eyes still shut tight, I cuddled closer to my new lover. He shifted to hold me closer to his body. I could feel the cold metal of the bolts and grates that decorated his broken body. I gently touched one and he flinched as if the wound still caused him pain. Something was upsetting him.

I opened my eyes to look up at him and saw he was awake. His eyes were weighed down with sadness.

"What's wrong, Vash?" I asked gently.

He stared down at me and smiled. It was the kind of smile that did not quite reach his beautiful sea green eyes.

"Nothing," he said simply and kissed me softly on my lips.

I glared up at him.

"Something is wrong," I insisted. "We just had an unforgettable night and you looked like someone had just shot your dog."

Vash shifted to sit up, taking me with him. He did not seem like he wanted to let me go just yet.

"How can you love me?" he asked solemnly.

I sigh and shake my head in disbelief. After last night, this broom-head doubted my feelings for him.

I smile up at him.

"How can you say something like that you idiot," I said lovingly. "I love you, Vash. I have for a long time. I don't know exactly when it had happened. It just did. I don't want it to go away."

Vash nodded.

"But why?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked in return. "Vash, don't look a gift tomas in the mouth."

"But I'm not that good of a person," he said. "I…"

His eyes saddened. He was burdened with something and I could tell he didn't want to tell me.

I let out a heavy sigh and looked him straight in the eye.

"Nobody's perfect," I said. "I have plenty flaws myself. But I love you enough to see pass all of your imperfections. That is if you will let me."

Vash gazed at me deeply and my eyes began tear up.

"I want to let you in, Meryl," he said. "But I need time. I'm so used to pushing people away."

"I know," I said. "And so am I, but hopefully, we can get pass that flaw together."

He smiled at the saying and held me tight, kissing my head.

"I love you so much, Meryl," he said happily.

"And I love too, Vash," I said with a smile.

I stretched to kiss his lips passionately. He happily returned the kiss.

Yup, happiness was great and life was good.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

For the rest of the morning, Vash and I spent our time in bed. We did not make love, I was still too sore from the previous night. We just heal each other. It was calming to remain stationary for once. No worries over work, bills, or chasing after clown potential threats to mankind. It was just me and Vash and it was perfect.

We got up around noon. We were hungry and we both needed a shower. Vash was the first in the bathroom. He thought I should have gone first, but I insisted he shower first. I wanted to make our breakfast.

About 20 minutes later, Vash was out of the bathroom and in my kitchen eating. I ate quickly and then went into the bathroom for my shower.

After we were both ready for the day, we went shopping. I did not have to work that day so I was completely free. Vash needed clothes and I needed some things for my apartment. It was an enjoyable experience. Vash tried on plenty of silly out fits to keep me entertained. He flirted with the sales girl to get deals and to see me turned with jealousy. He would laugh and then look bashful when I hit him.

When we got home, Vash quickly settled in my bedroom, while I put my purchases away.

Vash hummed to himself as he laid his things on my bed for me to put away. We decided earlier that he would stay with me. I needed the company. During my travels while following him, I got used to having another person around. The pass year had been torture for me. I was painfully alone.

Now, Vash made it perfectly clear he did not want to leave me alone. He wanted to be by my side for as long as I would allow. I smile at the thought. Time with Vash, the man I love. It would be wonderful despite the inevitable hardships.

The next day was one of the two days of the week I spent with Millie and her son. As far as I knew, Millie did not know Vash had returned. It would make her day to see Vash and Vash was excited to meet her and Wolfwood's son.

Mathew Nicholas Thompson was an absolutely adorable little boy. He did not always like the people Millie introduced him to. He usually fussed and screamed until she or if I took him from the stranger's arms. So, imaging our surprise when he relaxed as soon as he was placed in the Humanoid Typhoon's arms.

"Millie he's cute," Vash said. "He looks just like you."

He began to play with Mathew like it was the most natural thing to do.

"Why thank you, Mr. Vash," Millie said cheerfully. "But he does have his father's hair."

She smiled brightly at them.

"Oh, Meryl," she sighed. "He's going to make a great father someday, but I guess we already knew that from all of the times he played with children during out travels. But this IS the first time we've seen him with a baby."

I glanced up at my friend and then stared at Vash and Mathew. Vash was good with the baby. He held the boy with such confidence and entertained him easily. I smiled sweetly. Millie was right; Vash would be an excellent father.

"Yeah," I said.

Millie glanced down at me and I knew what was on her mind and was beginning to become uncomfortable by what I saw in her eyes. I knew what she was implying, me plus Vash and children of our own and the possibility of Vash and me having children scared me.

"Do you think you and Mr. Vash are going to have children of your own?"

"Not for awhile, Millie," I answered. Besides, I did not even know that we could even have a child together. Plus, it was way too early to think that far into the future.

Vash stopped playing with Mathew for a moment and I could tell he had been listening in on my and Millie's conversation.

"Do you mean that, Short girl?" he asked. "Do you want a kid with me?"

I laughed nervously.

"Of course," I said shyly.

Vash smiled brightly at me and returned his attention to Little Mathew.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

The rest of week was cozy. Vash and I spent most of our time together. We talked most of the time while we cuddled, in bed or the couch. We talked about my childhood and his. We talked about what we wanted out of life. Heck, we talked about everything we could. It seemed as if no subject was off limits. Well, almost. There was one subject I was afraid to bring up, but I finally did. I could not help it. I was very curious about it.

At the end of our wonderful week together, I brought up the subject of Vash's brother, Knives. The last time Vash talked about his brother was the night before he left to fight him.

I soon realized bringing up his brother was a big mistake, because that is when Vash began to pull away. He began to isolate himself from me. He went on long walks during the day when I was home. While I worked, he would just sit on my sofa. He would be there when I left and still be there when I returned.

I tried talking to him, but he would rarely answer me. I could feel the happiness we had shared at the beginning of the week slowly slipping away and I did not know what to do.

It saddened me. As soon as Vash and I began a relationship, it seemed like it was ending. I wanted the Vash I had known all these years back again. I wanted to see him smile and laugh again. The Vash living with me now was only a shell of the man he was.

It took me two more days to confront him.

"Vash," I said as I quietly approached him.

He did not respond at first. He just sat on the couch and stare at the wall.

"Vash," I said, trying again.

This time he turned to me. At first, he had the saddest expression I had ever seen on his handsome face. Then, he did the saddest thing he could have possibly done at that moment. He smiled up at me, but it never reached his aqua green eyes.

"Oh, hi Meryl," he said trying to sound cheerful.

"Vash, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell something's wrong. You're pulling away from me."

Tears started to build up in my eyes and Vash's smile disappeared. He stood up and embraced me, holding me close to his chest.

"I can't tell you yet," he said in a somber voice. "I can't tell you what's bothering me."

"Does it have to do with Knives?" I asked.

There was a slight paused before Vash answered me. I knew he was debating whether to give me a real answer instead of his usual cryptic answer he use to give when Millie and I first started travelling with him.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Oh," I said quietly.

Knowing that that I was all I was going to get from Vash, I began to cry. I could not help it. I loved him so much and he could not share all of his life with me. It was breaking my heart.

I felt Vash kiss my forehead before he tightened his arms around me, holding me closer to his body. His whispered word of 'I'm sorry' only made me cry more.

END OF BROKEN ANGEL


End file.
